


The Dreaded School Project

by PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness



Series: Riverdale Fanfiction Challenge Forum [41]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 00:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14123733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness/pseuds/PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness
Summary: Every school aged child dreads those group school projects. One you don't always to get to pick whom is in your group. Two you sometimes have to work with someone(s) that you truly don't along with. Three sometimes someone(s) won't do the work but take the grade of the group project. Group School Projects Are Just Dreaded World Round.





	The Dreaded School Project

**Author's Note:**

> The Yearly 365 Challenge
> 
> Prompt #15 (Location) Riverdale Public Library

Kevin sat down at the long table and looked around at the group situated there. He sighed deeply. “Let get this done all ready.” He pulled out the books that were needed for the group protect that they were assigned. He felt Betty whom was next to him do the same.

 

Chuck leaned back in his chair with his arms folded across his chest. “You guys do the work I get the grade.”

 

Betty looked up in annoyance. “No Chuck. If you don't do your share of the work then we only get credit for what we did. If that means a failing grade because all of it isn't ready yet than fine.”

 

A slow smirk lifted his lips. “I'm sure Mama Alice would just love that. Won't she perfect Betty?”

 

Betty's right fist curled in on it's self and she felt her nails against her all ready healed moon shape imprint.

 

“We are all going to do this protect together.” Dilton spoke in a calm annoyed voice. He looked over at Kevin and Betty with a firm look. Then he turned and looked into Chuck's eyes. “Sides you need a good grade on this project also Chuck. More than the rest of us.”

 

“Shut your face,” Chuck spat turning his glare into Dilton's face.

 

“Why do we always have to go through this.” Kevin groaned. “Been this way since sixth grade.”

 

Chuck simply watched in silence as the other three started the project. He sighed as he sat forward and pulled out his own books. He knew that he couldnt' bully these three to do all the work and allow him to get the grade. These three would honesty make him do the work. Might as well get it done then.

 

Betty was still very angry at Chuck for his comment. But she had known Chuck since Preschool so his comment wasn't anything new. But after what he did it to Veronica that was a very new low for him. Betty would never forgive Chuck for that. She would put up with him for the rest of high school … because they had to. But after they graduated then she won't put up with him any longer. She simply won't.

 

Kevin's right leg gently tapped Betty's underneath the table. His eyes met hers and he offered a small smile in comfort. He was relieved when she returned it before going back to her work.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I cross posted this over at FFN (Protection 101) and I got an interesting private message ... I have decided to share it here and to share my response and than their response to it.
> 
> .....
> 
> (The PM) Uh plz tell me it's bughead
> 
> (My response) Why do automatically think this one shot has a shipping to it? Just because Betty's in it .... so it automatically has to be Bughead? Seriously. Have you even read the thing? I wrote about a group project. Under five hundred words were used. I didn't write any romantic undertones to this. 
> 
> This is just a one shot. I'm not adding to it. I'm not writing anything else surrounding it. So why does it have to have a shipping undertone to it?
> 
> I am a Bughead fan. I will be writing Bughead I promise you. But I am a major Beronica fan also.
> 
> I'm just curious how my writing for a prompt fill and I wrote a group school project ... it has to have a romantic shipping undertone to it? I'm just curious is all.
> 
> (Their response) You mention betty or veronica in your story and automatic assumption is going to be bughead and varchie one shot or not same way choni is going to start being assumed
> 
> (My response) Well then I'll let the assuming to happen and not worry about it. 
> 
> Oh by the way why did you assume it was a bughead shipping moment when I didn't even have Betty think of Jughead. She totally thought about Veronica here .... so shouldn't the assuming be Beronica and not Bughead on this one?
> 
> Oh my God .... I honesty see where you are going here. Man assuming is just so natural that it's like breathing.
> 
> Honesty I was just writing about a group of four teenagers being assigned to do a school project ... and I was trying to write one of them not wanting to do the work but take the credit.
> 
> Dane it I should have put the group in grade school ... then I think it would have worked better without shipping assuming happening.
> 
> ....
> 
> I just found this very interesting. I wanted to share it here at AO3 and wondering what other people thought of this shipping assuming that's automatically happening.


End file.
